


Little Comforts

by DragonoftheStorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, I dont know what else to tag..., Independent Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheStorm/pseuds/DragonoftheStorm
Summary: Taking some time away from Overwatch, McCree and Hanzo spend the winter in a little comfy cabin off the grid in the dense northwestern forests of North America. McCree quickly learns that the cold weather and reptiles (dragons in this case) don’t mix well, so he finds a cute and cozy way to make their stay much more comfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I am posting to AO3! I am excited and nervous but here we go. 
> 
> In this ficlet, the dragons are ‘real’ but they don’t constantly hang around. They eat and sleep but Hanzo’s tattoo is their main source of power… guess I’ll have to explain that in another fic. Also the dragons speak Japanese and English, but since Google Translate is Shit™, I put their speech in these little arrows. Ex, _, he grumbled quietly. Oh, and they also have names and distinct personalities._

Hanzo and McCree had some time off from Overwatch, and decided to spend it as far away from any base of operation as they could. Luckily McCree had access to a cabin off the grid, sheltered in the dense northwestern forests of North America. It was a period of pleasantly simple living. There was no payload to keep track of, enemies were nonexistent - save for the occasional raccoon and possum that tended to lurk around the trash bins.  
  
The first few days were spent by the fire in the modest living room, Hanzo reading something new seemingly every other day and McCree tending to go out and gather foodstuffs in the early morning before coming back to rest his feet by the fire. Hanzo’s dragon companions, Ame and Sora were also able to relax corporealize and spend some time moving around the cabin. The dragons were near complete opposites McCree learned. Ame tended to lay on the mantle of the fireplace, tempted by what seemed to only be food, he was nearly always grumpy. Sora on the other hand moved about much more than his counterpart, and favored hanging around McCree’s shoulders or curled around the brim of his hat.  
  
As the days turned colder however and the seasons moved more into briskness of fall McCree noticed something about both dragons. Both the little blue serpents began to sleep in the living room by the fire most of the day, only really moving to eat or change whichever perch they were on.

One rather chilly autumn day McCree voiced his interest a slight concern about Ame and Sora. Hanzo brushed it off though, this being a normal thing to him. “When I was growing up I didn’t have to worry about them,” Hanzo replied, “they slept mostly, and I didn’t practice much with them at all really. That time I trained in other disciplines, archery and hand-to-hand combat.” He took a moment to look at one of the azure dragons, Ame curled up on top of the mantle of the fireplace. Sora, as usual had draped himself around McCree’s shoulders, and the cowboy could feel his warm breath on his chin. “It is just something I am used to. Just as the seasons change my companions sleep through the cold seasons mostly,” he said.  
  
As normal as it was for Hanzo, McCree was slightly sad to see them sleeping most of the time and wondered if there was anything he could do for them. It didn’t take long for ingenuity to prevail.  
  
~~

The next few days McCree was busier than usual, looking answering what seemed to be civilian standard private communiques and often going outside to ‘talk to an old friend.’ Hanzo of course had a feeling that he knew the cowboy was up to something. Since he had met the cowboy he was always up to something. A new modification for a weapon, something to surprise Solider 76 with, anything that riled up anyone. A week after this suspicious activity McCree left early in the morning and returned with a small package. “I see we’ve returned from our escapades?” the archer said, looking up from his book. McCree tried to make his way quietly from the backdoor into cabin but was not successful. Head hung guiltily he walked in the living room trying to hide a package behind him.

 “I wouldn’t call ‘em escapades, hun. More like…-”  
  
“Leaving without letting me know,” Hanzo cut in. Though it was a sharp remark there was a bit of hurt in Hanzo’s expression, something that McCree saw plainly.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” McCree apologized in his country drawl, “I wanted this to be a surprise. Something for yer little critters. I just thought it was so sad seein’ them sit there and just sleep…” McCree trailed off and set the package on the couch. It was a little cardboard box, sealed with standard packing tape. The dragons had stirred very little. Sora looked up from his place on the edge of the couch and moved slightly closer before settling down again. “Lazy _maki,_ ” Hanzo said looking over at his dragon.

  
McCree took a place between Hanzo and Sora, opening the package with a small knife he had on his belt. Hanzo looked up to see that Ame was finally stirring, standing on the warm mantle now. He beckoned the small dragon over and with visible reluctance he made his way to the archer. “I’m glad you can join us Ame,” McCree said with a smirk, having experienced the grumpiness of the serpent already now he liked to poke the bear, or rather dragon quite often. In response Ame gave him a dirty look before settling curled on Hanzo’s lap, ears folded back like that of an annoyed horse. Hanzo simply chuckled and shook his head, petting the pale mustard mane he boasted.

What seemed to be painfully slow McCree opened the box. “I think it will help with them and the cold,” McCree said, slowly unboxing the contents. They were little sweaters, slightly long to fit the dragon’s little bodies. One was a dull red, with pale gold colored accents. The other was a dull green sporting similar but silver accents. Seeing the sweaters Sora looked up with interest and peered over on the arm of the couch. Ame only opened an eye, but was ever watchful.

  
<Are those for us?> Sora turned and spoke to Hanzo. The well trained bowman was at a loss for words. They were cute Hanzo had to admit, something he thought he would never do. But they would also look ridiculous on them. _This is McCree though when it comes to decorating_ , Hanzo thought, _the man has an eye for novel and out of date things._ McCree could see the gears turning in Hanzo’s mind. “I thought they could keep yer little dragons warm,” he repeated with a chuckle, “and they look nice I think.” He set the red one on the left and the green on the right.

 <Yes they are for you, the both of you,> Hanzo said to his dragons. Sora had already gotten up moved closer to McCree’s side, his little paws on the cowboy’s thigh. Ame was slightly more alert, instead watching carefully from Hanzo’s lap.

 Sora inspected the material, nosing it with his little blue nose before feeling the details of the thick wool with his paws. “Can you help me try this on? I really enjoy the colors in it” he asked McCree, almost laying on the red sweater. “Sure,” McCree said. While the cowboy helped the one dragon put his sweater Ame sat up looking from the green sweater to Hanzo and back. <I suppose the green one is mine then?> Ame said. Looking at the sweater from afar he did enjoy the silver embellishments on the sweater.

 It didn’t take long for Sora to get on his sweater. The wool slid nicely over his blue scales, and sat comfortably on his yellow mane. It didn’t take long for Ame to don his own sweater either. _Festivus for the rest of us huh?_ Hanzo thought, very amused and very happy that they were doing much better it seemed. “Thank you Hanzo,” Sora said, curled up in the cowboy’s lap. Ame was still in Hanzo’s lap but was deeply pleased it seemed. “Many a thanks cowboy,” he said to McCree, preening the green sweater every now and then, though he tried not to make it a big deal out of it.

After he thanked the cowboy Sora jumped down to the floor, feeling the way the small sweater moved against him. Ame joined him later, jumping down to the couch and then other preferred perches testing the flex and give of the wool. They were very durable and much liked by the dragons.

After a few days with the sweaters they wanted to go outside with them, test out the cold there. It was as short trip but both of the men could tell that the azure serpents loved to spend time outside instead of just looking through the windows, though they showed it differently. You were likely to find Sora up a tree or chasing small rodents and birds. Ame on the other hand kept to the roof of the house, able to get a decent vantage point from there. 

~~  
  
“You know Jesse , you didn’t have to go behind my back for this,” Hanzo said, looking at his friend and partner. It had been a few days, and only now this realization had come to Hanzo. The cowboy shrugged, an innocent smile on his face, “I wanted it to be a surprise though, for you and the dragons.”

 Hanzo shook his head and leaned over to McCree kissing his cheek. “You are very kind for what your belt buckle says,” he added with a quip. “I like to care for ya hun, and those little dragons too,” he replied, leaning against Hanzo.  



End file.
